


A Man That Has Everything

by morphia



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark [24]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tony's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this challenge is veeeeery slowly coming to a close. This bit unfortunately holds another tease instead of actual smut. I promised myself that when I post all of these to my AO3 account I will write the smut into them with as much detail as my perverted mind will allow. So yeah, there’s that prospect of a possible 2nd chapter. I hope you like it. My hubby said it was perfectly written. I kind of dislike it. But meh. That’s life.

Day 27: On One of their Birthdays.

 

Steve woke up early, as usual. The bed was empty beside him, and Steve had a feeling Tony hadn’t slept that night at all. He sighed. “Jarvis.”  
  
“Yes sir?” the AI responded.  
  
“Report Tony’s whereabouts and recent sleep cycle.” Steve requested. A holograph appeared before him. Numbers ran down and there was an image of Tony which rotated at a slow pace.  
  
“Mr. Stark has stated that ‘Cap will have my ass in a totally unpleasant way if I don’t sleep’ at seven pm last night.” Jarvis informed, using a voice clip for Tony’s words. “He closed his eyes until seven oh five, at which point he resumed work on his recent project until sunrise today.” Steve could swear Jarvis sounded scolding, but disregarded it. “He can be found on the balcony at the moment.” Jarvis completed his report. Steve skimmed over the details in the visual report, including intake of sustenance and other information Steve might want to read. He dismissed it the next moment.  
  
“Thank you, Jarvis.” he said, sitting up on the edge of the bed and rubbing sleep out of his eyes before stuffing his legs into his slippers. Before they’d started seeing each other, Steve would never have dreamed to breach Tony’s privacy in such a way, and he was sure Jarvis wouldn’t have provided such intimate details about his creator, but things changed in time. Tony learned to rely on Steve, and Steve learned to live with some of the man’s less agreeable sides. The all-nighters, the incessant race to complete project after project, forgetting meals. At least the alcohol was out of the equation, but Steve couldn’t bring himself to bring up the issue of coffee-addiction. A man needed at least some private comforts after all.   
  
Either way, after Steve found Tony passed out on the way from his workstation to the couch in the workshop one day, certain protocols were set in motion. The primary one was that Steve would be allowed to receive reports on Tony’s sleeping, eating and work schedules from Jarvis, provided certain baseline rules applied. One of these rules was ‘over 24 hours without sleep’, where ‘sleep’ stood for the act of laying down motionless on a sofa or a bed with his eyes closed and experiencing at least one REM cycle. Another rule deemed the consumption of more than a litre of coffee within a timeframe of less than two hours cause enough for report-rights for Steve.  
  
“Sir.” Jarvis said when Steve got to his feet. “If I may, one last thing.”   
  
“Yes, Jarvis?” Steve looked up. Somehow, because most of Jarvis’ output devices were placed higher than most people, including his speakers, his monitors and holograph-projectors, Steve had always felt like he could look at Jarvis this way. It was absurd, but there were things he’d long since decided not to over-think.  
  
“I presume you are aware that today is Mr. Stark’s-”  
  
“Yes Jarvis, I’m aware.” Steve didn’t let Jarvis finish that sentence. A small smile played on his face. It was amusing that despite his attempts to harness Jarvis’ help in finding a birthday present for the man, Jarvis still tried to remind him it was today. “Thank you.” He said, finally, and headed out of the bedroom.  
  
-  
  
With a jacket slung over his arm and a cup of hot coffee in his free hand, Steve went to the balcony. Tony was sitting on a garden chair, eyes set on the far distance and an empty glass in his hand. He was wearing his red sunglasses today, and Steve was struck with how different these glasses made Tony look when he was wearing homey clothes. In his expensive suits and weird ties, Tony used these glasses to off-set the look, but this…  
  
“It’s my birthday today. I’m sure you know.” Tony said before Steve could say anything. For a moment he was surprised Tony had noticed him, but then he shook it off. Tony had his ways. He approached Tony and handed him the jacket.  
  
“Put this on. It’s cold out here.” Steve said, ignoring Tony’s words for now.   
  
“Is that coffee?” Tony asked, glancing at the cup in Steve’s hand. When Steve nodded his head, he reached for it, but Steve pulled it back and out of reach.  
  
“Jacket, first. Then coffee. And then I’ll listen.” Steve said in an easy tone, and Tony shrugged. He wasn’t particularly cold, but it wasn’t incredibly hot outside, either. He could use the extra layer, so he just pulled on the jacket, sliding his hands through the sleeves and tucking it around himself. Hmm… Maybe hewas cold, he thought absently when a shiver ran through him at the spreading warmth. Steve handed him the coffee and he slurped it greedily while Steve went to get another chair. They sat in quiet while Tony drank, filling himself with caffeine and warmth. Steve looked out at the city, a view he’s drawn quite a few times since moving here.   
  
“What do you get for a man who has everything?” Tony said, as though quoting something. He placed the empty mug on the floor next to him and looked at Steve, who was still looking away. “You know, I stopped celebrating my birthday with big fancy parties when Pepper told me this. It was after Afghanistan. After Stane. She asked me this because despite how well she knows me, she didn’t know what to get me.” Steve glanced at him, then looked away again. “She said whatever money could buy, I already practically had, and what I wanted or needed couldn’t be bought with money, anyway.” Finally Tony looked away, and Steve turned look at him, instead. Tony looked tired, frayed at the edges, but he still had a smile on. “Yin sen told me in that dratted cave that I’m a man who has everything and nothing, because at the time I didn’t have a family. Now I look at you, and I realize I’m finally a man who has everything. So what does that leave you with?”   
  
“It leaves me with the man of the future.” Steve said, smiling softly at Tony, who was now looking away. “In terms of possession, you could say I don’t have much. I only have what I need.” He reached over, running the back of his fingers slowly over Tony’s cheek, marking the scratch of his trimmed beard. “I could offer a cheesy present, but I think this time, since it’s the first time we’re celebrating your birthday-” Tony turned to protest this, but Steve pressed his finger over the man’s lips to silence him. “since we moved in together, and we _are_  celebrating it, just you and me, I’d like to ask you to let me buy you dinner.” he concluded, pulling his hand from Tony’s face. For a moment Tony contemplated this, then shook his head.  
  
“I’d love to, but-”  
  
“You pretended to sleep for five minutes tonight. I know.” Tony looked surprised at the declaration and Steve had to smile. “I won’t say it’s ok because that’s lying, but I  _did_  anticipate it. You’ve got today and tomorrow off. Pepper signed and approved it. So if you please…” Steve got to his feet and offered his hand for Tony to take. Tony simply stared at him. “… Join me in the master bedroom?”   
  
“But I just had coffee!” Tony protested, getting to his feet after Steve, taking his hand as an afterthought. Steve’s smile was pleasant, and perhaps a bit telling as he pulled Tony in for a hug.  
  
“I know.” he said, and his tone was low and promising, making Tony shiver slightly with the first hints of anticipation.  
  
“You’re playing a dangerous game there, Rogers.” Tony said into the perfect curve of Steve’s shoulder.   
  
“That’s what I signed up for, birthday boy.” Steve answered, sounding amused as he pulled back and tugged Tony into the house by the wrist.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve had insisted on taking the lead since Tony was the birthday boy. And while Tony had very much planned for indulging in his lover's body, Steve had eventually convinced him that they'd have plenty of time to do it that way later. And so, as soon as they were in the bedroom, Steve pushed Tony gently onto the bed, his lips already latched to Tony’s and his tongue probing.

Their few clothes lay strewn on the ground by the bed, leaving them naked and eager for one another. Steve paused and took a moment to look at him, and Tony couldn't help the flush that likely adorned his cheeks. He wasn't one to blush easily, but the way Steve looked at him never quite ceased to amaze him. Such adoration weaved with profound desire and, beyond any realm of reason, love. It was the realization that Steve loved him that, time and again, made Tony's face heat with a sense of inadequacy. He’d never admitted it to Steve. Somehow it'd just felt too personal, too early, too much insight into his inner working to share with Steve.

Maybe some day…

Mercifully, Steve never seemed inclined to ask about it. He just smiled at him before leaning close to press his lips to Tony's, and the touch was so gentle, so soft, that Tony had to fight back a senseless urge to press in, to make it rougher. He knew well enough that Steve would make it good, and that pushing for more might work, but would ultimately get in the way of his partner’s intentions. He was a little curious as to what it was Steve had planned out for him.

Deft fingers slid along his sides, the touch solid and present, never ticklish. He gasped when a thumb teased his nipple, but didn’t break the kiss. Steve's tongue pressed forward, and Tony took it between his lips, applying gentle suction.

How he loved Steve’s messy kisses…

When Steve's hand closed around the shaft of his dick, Tony lost the ability to concentrate on the kiss, and arched a little, feeling himself growing ever harder in the firm grasp. The arousal kept rising, fed both by all that sensual input and the knowledge of who it was he was doing this with, and moreover--how the man felt about him. These days, Tony didn't need to guess how genuinely Steve loved him. Every touch, every murmured word, the look he had in his eyes when he watched Tony writhe under his ministrations, it all spoke louder than any words could.

The grip loosened, the hand sliding to Tony's thigh, instead, and he automatically spread them, hoping Steve would get the drift. He liked being pampered, really, but Steve had a tendency to sometimes draw it out to the point of pain. Not that Tony was complaining. He really wasn’t.

Thankfully, Steve moved to settle between his legs soon after, resting on his elbows so that they were fully pressed to one another from hip to chest, and he was smiling at Tony with those infuriatingly blue eyes and that damned innocent tilt of the head. No man with Steve's expertise in the bedroom should be allowed to look so pure, especially not while he was single-mindedly driving Tony insane by doing absolutely nothing but rubbing their dicks together like so.

"Okay?" Steve asked, because he'd always been fond of making sure they're both on the same page, and Tony nodded his head faintly, flexing his pelvic muscles to press against Steve a little more.

"What do you think, big boy?"

Steve only laughed in response, a short, wonderful laughter that filled Tony's chest to the brim with affection he didn't know how to express. Steve kissed him again then, not letting him say another word. A small rocking motion began, tantalizing, slow and sensual, and Tony's hands found purchase on Steve's back, clinging to him. He wanted so much more than he was getting, but was already too into it to ask. His legs lifted, anchoring both ankles around Steve's waist.

Steve tortured him with slow kisses, with a rhythmic rubbing that didn't help increase the tension. He kissed every piece of skin he could reach, then pulled back to get him ready for the main course, and though they usually didn't have to do this anymore, Steve took his time, his fingers teasing Tony's entrance, his insides, touching him in ways only Steve knew.

By the time Steve started sliding inside, Tony was beside himself with want. He pressed his head back into the pillow, eyes closed and his back straining to press into the intrusion. He needed so much more, and so much faster…

"Steve…"

"I've got you," Steve said, sounding more in control than Tony needed him to be.

"Always… teasing… too much…" he complained, and Steve paused, finally pressed all the way inside. He felt the scrutiny in Steve's eyes without even meeting his gaze. Now that they were fully linked, some of the desperation ebbed away. It felt so good to be filled like this that Tony had to swallow down a whimper. Steve pressed ever closer, emphasizing how tightly they were connected, before leaning down and whispering in Tony's ear.

"I can do rough, if you want."

"Oh God, are you honestly asking me this?” Tony asked, and Steve nipped on Tony's neck. “What are you waiting for!”

"The right moment," Steve answered, completely unfazed, and again did not give Tony a chance to respond as he shifted his weight to gain better control of his movements. Then, he started fucking him in fast, hard thrusts, sending whatever Tony had considered saying to the void of abandon.

Tony's hands lifted, grasping the headboard of the bed for leverage, so he could meet Steve with every thrust, vocalizing his approval with no reservation. He wouldn't last, he knew it. Too little sleep, too long a foreplay, too much caffeine combined with adrenaline and pheromones, and that's without even taking into consideration the absolutely wonderful angle at which Steve was pounding into him. "Oh…!" he managed to let out the briefest of warnings before he was gone. His rhythm faltered and his body spasmed with the jolts of what he was sure was the best orgasm he's ever had.

At his age and with his experience, that was not a statement to be taken lightly.

He could feel Steve still moving, still earnestly surging forward, but he knew Steve was close too. Had to be, if his breathing and movements were anything to go by, which they usually were. It didn't take long at all before Steve's weight settled over him, breathing fast and sweaty and perfect. Every part of Tony felt fucked out, and he wanted to relish these short moments of bliss forever.

"Happy birthday, Tony," Steve whispered next to his ear, panting, but slowly regaining composure. Tony was reeling with pleasure, the pressure of Steve's dick still firmly inside him not letting him come down from his high just yet.

He smiled, letting his hand run down Steve's back. "I'd thank you for this but words just aren't going to do you justice."

"You could do me justice," Steve answered in that same whispery tone, making Tony chuckle. He moved to slide out of Tony's body and lie down beside him. Tony settled in next to him, hugging him close.

"Subtle as ever, Cap."

"I learned from the best," Steve teased and Tony poked his side lightly in retaliation. A short wrestle later, they lay down again and Tony rested his head in the crook of Steve's shoulder, humming absently.

"I will," he finally said, already feeling sleep dragging him under. "Later, though. I--" he yawned broadly, groaning with it, before continuing. "--I'm already half asleep."

"Later," Steve agreed, wrapping his arms protectively around Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Years later, she added in the sex. With thanks to Ann2Who for beta reading.  
> (This is the final chapter in this birthday piece.)


End file.
